Portable media players have changed the way users incorporate music into their daily lives. Advances in portable media technology have made devices smaller and lighter, allowing users to access music and media content while engaging in nearly any activity. Improvements in media storage capacity also allow users to store and access a substantial amount of media content. In addition, increased battery capacity allows users to use devices for extended periods without having to recharge the device.
It has become increasingly common for people engaging in outdoor activities, particularly skiing and snowboarding, to use portable media players and mobile phones to listen to music. However, both in-ear and over-ear headphones are ill adapted for these activities.
Generally, these activities require, among other things, the use of a helmet or head covering beanie, and goggles. Winter specific headwear is typically designed to partially or completely cover the ears to protect against the cold and wind. In-ear headphones (e.g., earbuds) may cause discomfort due to the pressure exerted by the helmet, beanie, or goggle bands on against the ear. Even if the user adjusts the headgear away from or off the ears, earphones are very likely to fall out while engaging in the activity.
Generally, over-the-ear style headphones completely cover the ear and are positioned over the top of the head of the user. Therefore, a user wearing a helmet, which is commonly worn while snowboarding or skiing, will not be able to use headphones. If the user decides not to wear a helmet, headphones may be worn, but it is too cumbersome and difficult to secure on the user's head while the user is participating in the activity.
In addition, traditional headphones are inconvenient for outdoor activities because they typically connect to the media player or mobile phone by wires. The wires can be entangled with equipment, clothing, and the user's hands and become a great inconvenience to the user. In addition, wires can hinder and restrict the movement of the user's head and neck, preventing the user from safely and comfortably participating in the activity.
Furthermore, using traditional headphones may pose a dangerous risk to people participating in outdoor activities. Although popular and largely enjoyed, skiing and snowboarding is an inherently dangerous activity. A skier or snowboarder should be fully aware of the surrounding environment, especially the sounds of other skiers and snowboarders nearby. Wearing traditional earphones or headphones may pose a significant risk to the user because traditional headphones are designed to block out all ambient noise. Thus, there is a need for skiers and snowboarders to be able to listen to their media player or mobile phone without having all ambient noise being blocked. Moreover, it can be difficult to secure earphones proximate to the ear in a convenient manner that does not otherwise impede proper use of the helmet.
It should, therefore, be appreciate that there remains a need for a device for securing headphones to protective helmet.